MitHaru Ficcy
by annibolic
Summary: I STILL don't know what title to put. sigh. I'm back, By the way.
1. 1

Muahaha!  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Slam Dunk mine? I wish. Only that Santa ain't real, so...  
  
  
  
The big ball of eternally burning gas was high up in the sky, and a small figure was practicing lay-ups in a basketball court somewhere in Kanagawa, Japan.  
  
The lone figure stopped and rested, having played since the early morning. The Shohoku team had a match later and the person would not want to miss it because of exhaustion.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mitsui walked passed the court, thinking about how to beat Ryonan when he heard a basketball dribbled. Interested, he peered through the...wire thingy and saw a familiar figure trying a three-pointer but failing. Grinning, he walked in.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Haruko." He greeted.  
  
"Ah! Mitsui-sempai, konnichiwa." The girl panted.  
  
"Trouble with three-points?" He grinned.  
  
"Hai. How do you do it? I never knew it was so hard."  
  
"That's because...oh never mind." He looked at her. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I wanted to practice my basketball skills. I was afraid it went a little rusty so I wanted to improve on it." She said, holding the ball. "Ne, Mitsui-sempai, can you show me?"  
  
He checked his watch, then shrugged. "Sure."  
  
As he watched her try after showing what she did wrong, he started to know why Sakuragi liked this girl. She's sweet, kind, caring (bleagh...)...basically everything that makes her Haruko. Dear dear, if he didn't know better it could be that he was falling for her.  
  
Yea right, he thought.  
  
"No Haruko! The ball rests on your upper palm, not the whole thing." He took the ball and instructed her to hold out her hand. "Here. You hold your hand...like this...yea. Then you hold the ball like this." He held her hand steady while the ball rests on her palm. "The other arm is assisting. It's like common shots, but you put more strength into it."  
  
"Oh!" She studied the posture. "Not much different from common shots." She jumped and shot. The ball hit the rim...and fell out.  
  
"See! More practice and you'll be okay." He winked at her. "Gotta go. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja, Mitsui-sempai! Arigato!"  
  
He waved and went off, thinking about fast she is in learning. Reminded him of a certain red-headed idiot...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^^ Sosososososososo??  
  
Tell me hor, so I can let this fade into non-existence or bring it into life.  
  
  
  
*replays Frankenstein's revival*  
  
Dr Whatever: It's alive! IT'S ALIVE!  
  
Frankie: ungh...  
  
Dr Whatever: quick Igor! Bring the tar-tar sauce!  
  
  
  
Oops, wrong revival. ^^;; I'm hungry anyways, so gif me 5 reviews and I'll continue. Cyaz! 


	2. 2

A/N: I'm sorry! I got the 5 reviews, but I still don't know how to continue.  
  
~`kKk  
  
****  
  
The victorious team ran into the locker rooms, yelling their lungs out.  
  
"We won!! WE WON!!"  
  
"Hai Yasuda, we know! WE WATCHED THE MATCH."  
  
"."  
  
Ayako grinned. "Such an exciting game! And so close - 56 to 57. All thanks to Mitsui-sempai's three pointers!"  
  
"Hahaha, and thanks to my rebounding skills!" Sakuragi stroked a pose on a bench, before he fell.  
  
"OII!!! TEME KITSUNE!! NANDAYOU!?!? Why did you push me?!"  
  
"."  
  
Akagi spotted a face from the door. "Imouto-chan! Come in, celebrate with us!"  
  
Haruko came in, smiling. "Hai, Onii-chan. You guys played great just now! If Mitsui-sempai didn't score with that three-pointer, you would have lost!"  
  
Mitsui grinned, feeling a little more warm than necessary. "Thank you, thank you." He rubbed the back of his head, wondering why they've only started commenting on his three-pointers now.  
  
"Eh, don't start praising him so much now, his head will get swollen." Ryota predicted. "Then we'll have a crisis in our hands."  
  
"But really, without his three-pointer, you wouldn't have won!" Haruko protested. Mitsui grinned an evil grin. "She IS right, you know. Why don't you just admit it?"  
  
"Oh, we're screwed. His head has blown bigger again."  
  
Somewhere in Kanagawa, Japan, a seventeen year old basketball player sat in his room, nursing his black, blue, and lumpy head, wishing that he had never opened his fat mouth.  
  
***  
  
Whee~ Shall update another chapter soon~  
  
~`kKk 


	3. 3

A/N: Did I tell you how much I hate ff.net's format?

********

"Mitsui! Yo man, wait up!"

The said teenager stopped, waiting for his friend, Tanaka. When he caught up with him he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes Tanaka? Please hurry up, I want to get to the cafeteria before the bell rings."

"Kimura-sensei wants to see you." Tanaka said. "He's in his classroom."

"What? But I saw him already yesterday." Mitsui protested, listening to his stomach. "And I need food before next class." He would have spat on the floor at the thought of Math, if he didn't swear to Anzai-sensei not to revert to his old ways.

Hell, he wouldn't even be here if he was still his past self.

"Well, you know how he goes on and on about respect and crap if you don't go now."

-__-" "He _always_ talks crap at any given point of time, Tanaka. What's the difference between today and tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow you will be humiliated in class." Tanaka kindly pointed out. "Kimura-sensei also doesn't have a very respectful sense of other people's face."

"K'so! Get me bread, I'll pay you back during English." Mitsui threw his books and bag into Tanaka's arms. "Help me put that in Yamada-sensei's room."

"But that's at the opposite block of my class!" Tanaka protested to the retreating back of Mitsui.

***

"Blargh!! Asoko wa baka robu!" Mitsui yelled. "Stupid bastard! Why did he give me a D-?!"

"Maybe because you didn't pass your finals." Kogure tapped at his progress report. "You did fine in the first two quarters, but your exam pulled you down."

"How can I fail ALGEBRA II??!! It's the EASIEST MATH CLASS FOR SENIORS."

"Well, maybe you need one of the freshmen's textbooks. Even I find the level of textbooks we're using in Calculus a little...difficult." He was trying to hide the fact that he was lying by propping up the paper in front of his face. But that wasn't necessary. The steaming senior continued on his tirade, not noticing the red face of his peer.

"Then WHY does even that baka of a monkey and that stupid fox get better scores than me!?! I swear, Kimura-sensei is biased, he only likes the smart asses in my class! That damned Hisoka got a hundred_ and three _percent on his finals! Come on, how can ANYONE get over a hundred?!"

Kogure thought that this wasn't a good time to tell him that Kimura-sensei gave bonus questions to raise their scores.

"Argh! Damn him! I hope he gets struck down by lightning and dies a thousand deaths in the hospital!!"

"That's technically impossible, but you'll never know."

"It's a _phrase_. Kami-sama, how am I going to get help? The semester finals are so near, no other person's gonna want to help me." He started pacing the floor. "Everyone's studying, teachers can't be bothered..."

"Why not get one of the sophomores or juniors to help? They're having Interim, so there's no need to study."

Mitsui stared at his friend, then grinned. "Good idea Kogure! I'll go find someone now." He ran out of the gym.

"Mitsui! You're bag!"

*************

=P You probably know where it's heading now. Until later. Peace~

~`kKk


End file.
